


Fill You

by justthehiddles



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Now that you and Thomas have married, he is determined to have you with child come hell or high water.
Relationships: Thomas Sharpe/Reader
Kudos: 90





	Fill You

You prayed Thomas wouldn’t notice you trembling as the two of you retired to your quarters that evening. You prayed he would chalk it up to the excitement of their nuptials and too much tippling over dinner. Your mother spoke to you about your wedding night, the conversation left you nervous and anxious. What if Thomas didn’t desire you? What if you could not satisfy his needs… his urges?

“Darling,” Thomas pulled you from your thoughts as the bedroom doors clicked behind.

Thomas Sharpe appeared even more resplendent by moonlight as he did in daylight. His dark looks perfectly coiffed and a stark contrast against his pale skin and shockingly blue eyes. He still wore his suit coat and brand new white waistcoat, purchased for the occasion. His lips curved into a devilish smile as he took in the sight of you in your wedding gown, waiting for him.

“Yes, Thomas?” you struggled to hold your voice steady. He moved to meet you, shedding his coat on the journey, folding onto the back of a chair.

“Finally alone.” He stepped in front of you and took your hands into his before kissing your lips with a tenderness. “I thought your father would never stop talking.”

You chuckled. Your father, the famed mercantile, had the reputation for verbose speeches.

“Mother had promised to ‘lose’ his speech notes. I shall chastise her at breakfast.”

“Unnecessary, my love.” Thomas cupped your face and kissed you deeply. His fingers teasing along the nape of your neck. Your hands moved greedily along his torso.

“Thomas…” you breathed. “… I need you.”

“I need you too… now. And I am too impatient to undress you properly.”

He teased up your skirt and petticoats up past your knees and further until the fabric gathered around your hips. You leaned back against the bed, mattress creaking. Thomas smirked as he unfastened his trousers and freed his cock, already hard. Thomas stepped between your legs, teasing you through the slits in your undergarments. He pushed inside of you slowly, kissing your lips.

“It shall only hurt for a moment.” You screamed in pleasure and pain as Thomas continued to fill you. “Shhh… unless you want the maids to hear.” There was a twinkle in Thomas’s eye.

He groaned when he fully seated inside you. “My darling, you have molded so perfectly around me. His hips twitched in anticipation. “I can not wait spill inside of you.” His teeth nipped your earlobe. “To plant my seed inside of you.”

His words caused you to shiver. Thomas rolled his hips against you. Your head fell back as you moaned, exposing your neck to Thomas’s hungry lips. He suckled your delicate skin, certain to leave a mark. As Thomas thrust against you, your core tightens, building.

“I need you to let go, my love. I need to feel you around me.” He panted, his brow furrowed in exertion. You nodded as he thrusted deep into you and something snapped causing a wave of pleasure to wash over your body.

“Yes!” you yelled out, grabbing onto the mattress for support as your knees buckled. Thomas’s hand slid around your waist to hold you up.

“I’ve got you.. I’m close.”

Thomas’s hips thrusted erratic and frantic and with a grunt he spilled inside of you. He stilled, but did not step away or pull out of your folds. Instead, he lifted you onto the bed. Only then did he slip out of you.

“You shall bear me a child before we return from Paris. No matter how many times it takes.”

You sighed, not realizing the gravity of Thomas’s words. Through hooded eyes, you gazed upon your new husband as he undressed, slipping off his dress trousers, now soiled with your arousal and undoing his waistcoat and shirt, shedding them as he crossed to the other side of the bedroom. The mattress gave under his weight. Thomas sat you up, leaning against his naked form. His long fingers undid the buttons along the back of your dress, your lips trailing down your spine as he exposed the skin.

As he slid your dress off your shoulders, his hands moved to cup your breasts.

“Soon this will engorge with milk for our child.” He purred into your ears.

You shimmied out of your gown, letting it fall to the floor. Your bloomers follow suit and the two of you were naked in front of each for the first time.

“Exquisite, my love.” He pulled you onto his lap, facing away. His cock was growing hard against you. “Shall we go for a second round?”

You nodded, hungry for a physical connection. Thomas lifted you up and impaled you onto his cock with a moan. Thomas leaned you forward until he balanced you on your hands and knees. His hands bruised your hips. The sound of skin against skin echoed in the large chamber. You lurched forward with each snap of Thomas’s hips.

“These hips shall bear a child nicely, my dear.” Thomas growled as he rutted into you. “Can you come for me one more time? Open yourself up to my seed.”

Your mouth emitted sounds deep from within you as the wave of pleasure fell over you again. Thomas came into you thrusting again and again until he stilled inside you, essentially plugging you with his cock. He twisted the two of you onto your side, taking care to keep as much of him inside of you as possible, keeping as much of his cum inside of you.

“Sleep my love. We will travel to Paris tomorrow and I shall fill you again before breakfast.” He nipped and nudged his nose along your shoulder. His arm reached possessively around your stomach as you drifted off to sleep.

-

Your room at Hotel Westminster offered exquisite views of Central Paris. You gazed out the windows to take in the bustling city, when Thomas’s arm wrapped around your waist.

“This view pales to my view of you underneath me.” His lips ghosted across the high neck of your blouse. “moaning as I fill you with my seed.”

You gasped at his words. Spinning in place, your hands flattened against his chest, mouth agape.

“Thomas! How scandalous.”

Thomas’s lips teased into a smile as he caught you into a kiss. His hands worked at the buttons of your dress.

“There is nothing scandalous about a husband desiring his wife. To see her full with his child.”

He released your bosom from your dress and corset, tugging the fabric down roughly. He walked you back as he crushed his body and lips against you. The window rattled behind you as you hit it with your backside.

“Thomas..” You pushed against his chest but he continued to ruck up your skirts. “… the window.”

“I see it.” he responded cooly, while tugging at his own trousers with one hand, while kicking your legs apart with his foot.

“But… but… someone might see!” you protested and stuttered.

Thomas freed his cock. “Then I suggest we make it quick. It has been hours since I have filled you.”

“You’re insatiable, Thomas.” you cooed. Your embarrassment melting away as Thomas nipped and sucked hard along your neck, giving you new bruises to join the ones from the night before.

“For your body? I am my love.” He scooped his hips to bury into you. You gasped at the fullness, gripping onto Thomas as he hitched your leg up.

“Thomas, yes!” Your head fell back, hitting the window.

“That’s darling, you are so needy for my cock. You want me inside you. You crave my seed, love.”

His hips snapped hard against you, causing the window to shake with each thrust. Thomas’s jaw clenched with exertion as he pistoned into you. Your core grew tighter and tighter with every passing moment.

You fluttered around Thomas’s cock and Thomas rolled his hips in response. “That’s love, come for me. I want you to take all of me.” One more thrust and you screamed as you came, your fingers clawing at Thomas’s shirt and coat.

“That’s it.” Thomas grunted, spilling into you with one last thrust. “I love how you squeeze my cock. How you milk me so well.”

You panted as Thomas leaned towards you, his hands on the window for support. You panted while smoothing down your hair away from your face. Your fingers shook as you worked to close your blouse.

Thomas scowled. “What are you doing?”

You glanced up at Thomas’s face and your brows knitted. “I’m getting dressed, Thomas.” you scoffed.

“Why on earth would you do that?”

“To get ready for the day and go out?” your stomach did a flip as Thomas’s expression did not waver.

“Who said we are going out?” Thomas gripped your hand and ran his thumb across your knuckles.

“But Paris… our honeymoon…” you stammered.

“Is for me to fill you over and over until you are round with my child.” He blinked as though he said something as plainly as the weather outside.

You swallowed. “And if I am not with child?” Reality sank in for you.

“If at first you don’t succeed, my love…” He kissed your lips sweetly, fingers twisting an errant tendril around your face. “What do you say we take this to the bed? Unless you want to continue in full view.”

Your eyes widened with excitement and lust as you nodded.


End file.
